Let The Flames Begin original verison
by KyleeCarlile
Summary: Paul and Jared phased & they both imprinted on two girls who hate them. PaulxOC JaredxOC Takes place in New Moon. DISCONTINUED. EDITED VERSION IS NOW UP.
1. The In Crowd

_**I have completely edited this chapter. In my opinion, its much better than the original. **_

**This will be a series. This story takes place in New Moon. **

**So to clarify what's going on, Sam is the only werewolf. He has imprinted on Emily and she knows about the werewolf thing. She has the scars already. Paul and Jared are humans still but both really close to phasing. Harry Clearwater is still alive. Edward isn't gone yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own my characters. Title of the story is based on a song by Paramore. Chapter title is the title of a song by Mitchell Musso. **

**Chapter One - The In Crowd**

**SAPPHIRE**

_Ring!_

What the hell?

_Ring!_

What is that?

_Ring!_

Holy shit! Leave me alone!

_Ring! _

What is that? Go away! Leave me alone!

"Sapphire! Wake up!"

I screamed as my best friend, Natasha Valeando, yelled into my ear.

"I've been trying to call you for the past ten minutes! What the hell? I mean, I know that it's the first day back to school, but damn, girl!" she said. Natasha was a 5'4" brunette with light russet skin. The lucky girl was only ¼ Quilteute. Her hair was curly and ended just under her chin with blonde highlights. Natasha had funky red glasses with tiny little white spots. She was wearing ripped leggings with a blue T-shirt dress, jean jacket, many necklaces and two scarves. Her earrings were huge, as always, and she had on knee-high fuzzy brown boots.

Natasha laid an outfit down on my bed. "I hope you took a shower last night otherwise you're going to school stanky!"

I had taken a shower the night before, so I started to get dressed as she walked into my bathroom and started to pick out make-up and accessories.

She had picked out ripped white skinny jeans, an orange long-sleeved T-shirt and a black Paramore sweatshirt with black high top Converse. She gave me a lock-and-key also Paramore necklace, my collection of thirty-two bracelets and two wristwatches. Don't ask me why I wear two.

I put on silver eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara with a little red lip gloss. I slid the lip gloss into my sweatshirt pocket along with my cell phone. Then I grabbed my American Eagle tote bag and Natasha's Aeropostale bag that she forgot. Nothing new there. I ran downstairs, attempting not to trip and kill myself, grabbed a Poptart, then walked out the door and jumped into Natasha's little car.

My name was Annasophia Stephanie Catharine Anderson. My friend's called me Sapphire because I was born in September, which sapphire is the birthstone for, and I hated my name. I was a senior at La Push High School and was eighteen years of age. I lived with my brothers and mom. Our dad ditched sometime after my youngest brother was conceived.

My oldest brother's name was Robert Joseph VI. He was nineteen years old, just one year older than me, when he committed suicide. Otherwise he would've been twenty-one years old. I was only sixteen when I walked into my brother's room to find him sitting in a puddle of his own blood.

After that was Sebastian Jason. He was fifteen and hates me. I was never sure why he did, but he had hated from the day he was born.

Then the youngest of us all was Maxwell Cameron, Max, for short. He was only thirteen and convinced that everybody was watching him all the time. At dinner, we would all be sitting there, Rob and I talking, Bryce and Sebastian were talking and then Mom doing dishes and all the sudden Max would yell, "Would you stop staring at me, Rob!"

"School is so fuckin' boring!" Natasha sang as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Hey losers!" I heard somebody yell when we exited the car. I recognized the voice as Paul Walker.

What to say about Paul Walker?

He was a jerk on the football team who screwed almost every girl in school, one of them being my best friend.

"Go to hell, Walker!" I yelled in his general direction.

"You first!" he yelled back.

Natasha and I each grabbed our extra jackets from the truck of her car. It was the first day back after winter break in La Push, Washington, so it was freezing.

We walked into school and down the hall to our neighboring lockers. We grabbed our books for the first two classes and then went to our first class, History.

"Good morning class!" our teacher, Mrs. Smit, said.

"Hello," preppy cheerleader captain and Paul Walker's current "buddy", Patricia Bowe, squeaked.

"Patricia, nice to see you," Mrs. Smit said, smiling. She hates me and loves Patricia. Of course.

"Today, we will be learning about the Civil War!" Mrs. Smit announced.

"I thought we already learned about that!" I heard super smart junior, Laila McCoy, say from the back of the room.

"We have, Miss McCoy! But everybody except you and Patricia got lower than a B so we must learn again!" Smit yelled.

"Sorry I'm late!"

_No. No. I'm hallucinating! Please, God, no!_

"Mr. Walker!" Smit said, "Please have a seat beside Ms. Anderson."

_No! What the fuck did I ever do to you Mrs. Smit?_

I looked up and saw Paul smirking and walking towards me. Natasha, who sits in front of me, stuck out her foot and tripped Paul. He looked back at her, glaring and I swore I saw him shake a little bit.

Natasha just smiled at him and shrugged. "Whoops."

Paul sat in his seat and glared at Natasha.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at Paul as hater teach turned back around to face the board.

"The school sent me a completely new schedule over break," Paul said, smirking once again.

I turned away from him and glared at the book. Paul Walker was a complete asshole.


	2. The Business of Misery

_Edit 11/26/2011: I edited this chapter & changed a few things. _

**The title of the chapter is based on the song "Misery Business" by Paramore.**

**Chapter Two - The Business of Misery**

**SAPPHIRE**

Eight days had passed by without anything eventful happening when one day Natasha ran over to me, bearing strange news.

"Sam Uley dumped Patricia Bowe."

"What?" I asked. "I thought Sam was dating that girl with the scars and Patricia was all over Paul."

"What?" she asked, looking confused. "Oh! Yeah! I forgot that you don't know what I know." She smiled and I stared at her for a good five minutes. Then a look of realization came across her face and she gasped.

"Oh yeah! Both Paul and Jared were seen at different times, running out of the school building seven days ago," Natasha informed me.

"I thought that it had been awfully quiet around here. How long have you known this?" I asked.

"For seven days," she replied automatically.

"I see… And you never thought to tell me?"

"I thought about it a few times, but I decided against it."

"Well then why are you telling me now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I got tired of having nobody to talk to about it," Natasha shrugged and began walking to her next class. I followed her, since we had the same class.

The next day, Natasha and I walked into school and immediately heard tons of girls gossiping. It was pretty hard not to hear because they were all screaming at each other.

"Oh my God! Jared was so damn hot!"

"Paul was pretty much on fire!"

"I guess they're back in school," Natasha said.

"Aww. I'm really going to miss the quietness," I said. Annie, one of our friends, walked over to us.

"Have you heard about Paul and Jared?" she asked.

"We would've had to been living under rocks to not hear about them," I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you _seen_ them?" Annie asked.

"Not yet," Natasha said.

"Well they are completely different. Looks and personality."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really. They're super muscular and have grown a foot. No longer have shaggy hair and they haven't picked on anybody yet. Paul's hit on a few girls, but old habits don't die fast," Annie said. She looked behind us. "Oh my gosh! Look! There they are now!"

Natasha and I turned around. Paul and Jared looked hot! They were both in only cut-off jeans and tight fitting T-shirts. Paul had no shame while checking me out.

"Hey Jared, Hey Paul," Annie said being the friendly person she is.

"Annie, Natasha. Nice to see you, too, Sapphire," Paul said. He looked up and the smirk on his face dropped. He stared at me with awe, shock, adoration and a little anger.

"What the hell are you staring at, Walker?" I snapped. He shook his head.

"Uh, um, sorry. I, uh, nothing, I guess," he replied. "Um, uh, I gotta go." He turned around and ran out the doors. Jared followed him.

"Well that was weird," Natasha said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Did you see how Jared was staring at me?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Jared. He was staring at me."

"He was?"

"Well what were you talking about?" Natasha asked me.

"Paul was staring at me," I said.

"Really?"

"Why do you seem so shocked? Can people not like me?" I asked with attitude.

"No! That's not what I meant," my best friend quickly denied.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it wasn't."


	3. Tried So Hard To Understand

_**Edited 11/26/2011. Title of the chapter is based on the song "All We Know" by Paramore. **_

* * *

__**Chapter Three - Tried So Hard To Understand**

**SAPPHIRE**

On Wednesday and Thursday, neither Paul nor Jared were at school. On both days, Natasha and I felt absolutely horrible. It was Friday and school was canceled because of a snow day.

"If the sum of two and three is the product of the variable, what is the equivalent?" Bryce, Sebastian's best friend, read from a worksheet.

"What?" I asked. "That doesn't make any sense what so ever."

He shrugged. "That's what it says."

"Annasophia, stop harassing my friend and get out," Sebastian snapped as he walked into the kitchen.

"God, Sebastian Jason, no need to my real name. Settle down." I reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda as Mom and Max walked into the kitchen, carrying boxes.

"What's going on?" Sebastian immediately asked.

"We're moving," Max said.

I gasped. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"Honey, _all_ of us are moving," Mom said.

"What? It's my senior year!" I yelled. "We can't move!"

"We have to be out of this house in two days. We are moving to a little two bedroom apartment that's here in La Push," she replied, calmly.

"Two. Bedrooms." I stared at her.

"Sebastian and Max will share one, you will have your own and I will sleep on a pull-out couch in the living room," Mom said. "Max and you should each call a friend and ask if they can sleepover tonight. You need to have almost everything packed. Everything that you won't be using anymore, we're gonna sell in a garage sale tomorrow."

I flipped out my cell phone and dialed Natasha's number.

"Bryce! Stop staring at me!" Max yelled. Bryce wasn't even in the room. Proof of my littlest brother's insanity.

"Mom, I think he needs professional help," I said.

"Not funny, Annasophia Stephanie Catherine," she replied.

"Hello? Whoa, Saph, what's going on I heard ASC being pulled," I heard Natasha say. I grabbed as many boxes as I could and ran upstairs.

"Tasha, mom's making us move. Get your ass over here and I'll explain further. By the way, you're sleeping over. Later, bitch." I hung up.

Ten minutes later, I was in my room debating whether to toss the old comfy sweatshirt, sell it, or keep it. Natasha came in wearing sweats and a baggy T-shirt with her gym bag in hand.

"You just about gave me a heart attack, missy!" she snapped.

"Sorry. I'm in need of sleep and was just informed that I am moving into a tiny apartment and need to get rid of most of my room," I told her. Mom had came up after I hung up with Natasha and told me that my room was going to be only half the size of my current room and I was getting a twin bed, which I guess was better than the set of bunk beds that Sebastian and Max got.

"So, why and where are you guys moving?" Natasha asked as we started folding good clothes and putting them in boxes.

"Mom didn't tell us why, but I think it's because we're running out of money. We're moving into an apartment around here somewhere," I replied.

"At least it's not far away."

"Yeah, at least," I replied. I then turned on my iPod alarm clock to "My Heart" by Paramore.

"Jeremy Davis is so fine!" Natasha said. I laughed.

"He is not!" I replied.

"Uh yeah! He is and he is also my new background," she pulled out her cell phone and showed me a picture of Paramore's bass player.

"You're obsessed. You should change that before you're new boyfriend, Jared, sees it!" I teased her.

She rolled her eyes then put on her game face. "Let's do this."

We finished packing at around one in the morning. We went to sleep and were woken up at nine by my brother saying that we had to set up the sale. We grabbed the boxes of stuff I was selling and set it up on some tables.

I sat behind a table and closed my eyes, almost falling asleep until Natasha yelled my name.

"What? Yeah?" I said.

"Did you see who is here?" Natasha hissed.

"Who?" I whispered looking around panicked by her tone.

"Paul and Jared," she replied jerking her thumb in their direction. They were looking at some of the dishes that my mom was getting rid of.

"Why are they looking at dishes?" I whispered. I saw Paul slowly smile.

"I don't know. Maybe they don't have a life anymore," Natasha whispered. Jared and Paul both started to laugh.

"Are they insane?" I whispered.

"I think so," she whispered back.

"Annasophia! Natasha!" my mom yelled from the other side of the yard. We both jumped. We had to walk by Jared and Paul on our way over.

"You go first," I whispered to Natasha.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because my mom likes you better," I said.

"She does not.""Yes she does. I wouldn't have friends if it weren't for you and always hanging around the house annoying her and my brothers."

Natasha laughed and started to walk. I followed.

"Yep, I am a lifesaver," she said.

"Thanks for reminding me I'm hungry," I replied.

"Welcome."

"Girls," my mom said as we approached her. "I want you to walk around and ask people if they need help starting with those two." She pointed at Paul and Jared.

"What?" My eyes went wide with shock. "No!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Becau-fine," I said after seeing the look she gave me. Natasha and I turned around and walked over to Jared and Paul.

"Need any help or something?" Natasha asked them.

"Yes. How much for this can opener?" Jared asked holding up our can opener.

"Your mom is selling the can opener?" Natasha asked me.

"Apparently," I answered her. Then to Jared, "It's two dollars."

Max walked by us and then stopped. He looked at Paul. "Would you stop looking at me?"Paul looked extremely confused. "I wasn't looking at you."

"Yes you were. Now stop it," Max said before walking away.

"Was that your brother?" Paul asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said. For a few awkward moments, we were quiet.

"Well," Natasha said breaking the silence. "Sapphire and I have to go help, so…"

"Yeah," Jared said. "Paul and I have to get this to Emily."

Paul and Jared paid for the can opener and said goodbye. Paul glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw me looking before entering Jared's car and driving away.

Why did I want him to come back?


	4. Black Cloud

_**Edited 12/16/2011. The chapter title is from Eminem's "Not Afraid."**_

**Chapter Four - Black Cloud**

**NATASHA**

Everything was going really shitty in me and Sapphire's lives and I'm not one to swear, so you can see how bad it really was.

First, Sapphire and her family have to move into a tiny apartment which was even smaller than I thought it would be.

Next, my mom and step-dad constantly are getting in fights, so I spend most of my time in a little twenty-four hour diner in Forks. I would tell Sapphire, but she would do something way more dramatic then necessary.

After that, I started feeling terrible almost all of the time. Even my heart physically hurt. Jared was the only person or thing that would fix this pain. He would come into the diner or pass me in the hall and I would instantly feel better. I didn't want to be by Jared, but I felt happy around him. Something was pulling me towards him. It was really freaking me out.

Then I find out that Sapphire is cutting herself. She begged me not to tell anybody, and I hadn't, but I didn't want her to end up like her brother.

And lastly, my sister thought that she could tell me what to do whenever she wanted. She tried borrowing my clothes but ended up just returning them since she was like three feet tall and chubby, and I was 5'4" and stick-skinny.

I was walking to school on Monday in the rain, when an old black car pulled to the side of the road. I gasped and started to panic in my head.

_I'm going to die! I'll miss you, Jared! Wait! What?_

I screamed out loud. The window of the black car quickly rolled down. Jared was sitting in the driver's seat looking worried. I gasped again.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Completely fine. Why?" I asked.

"Because you just screamed," Jared said, confused.

"Oh that!" I waved it away. Jared chuckled and shook his head a little.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Uh," I bit my lip. _After what was going on in my mind, I don't think so! _"Sure." _What. The. Hell. _My feet started walking towards his car, my hands opened the door and my body got in. My mind was still completely against it.

Jared smiled at me. Then he started to drive again. Slowly, but he was driving.

When we got to a stop sign, he reached in the backseat and grabbed a sweatshirt.

"Here," he said, looking a little sad. I wondered why. He handed me the sweatshirt. Just then did I realize that I was shivering. I took the sweatshirt and put it on. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I was pretty sure that I was blushing. He turned on the heat also.

"I thought you had a car. Why were you walking?" Jared said after a few moments.

"I do have a car. Something's wrong with it, and my mom told me that I have to pay for the repairs myself. I can't afford it," I replied.

"Well, I know a little about cars. I could come and look at it," Jared suggested. Then glanced at me and quickly added, "I mean if you want me to."

"Um, sure," I replied. I saw Jared smile out of the corner of my eye. "When are you free?"

"Is after school okay for you?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," I answered. He pulled into the parking lot at school and parked in one of the only spots available. We were kind of late. Jared got out, walked around and opened my door before I'd even had the chance to think about opening it. I stepped out of Jared's car and we ran up to the school before we could get anymore soaked.

"So, I'll meet you by your locker after school?" Jared asked.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's right across the hall from mine," he replied.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"'Kay. See you then," he said as we walked into the school. I could feel people staring at us.

"Bye," I said before walking down the hall towards my locker. I saw Sapphire staring at me with wide eyes and her eyebrows raised.

"Not a word," I said.


	5. I Never Saw It Coming

_Edited 7/24/2012: I was originally going to make Natasha and Jared their own story but now they will be a side story in Paul and Sapphire's. The chapter title is from Paramore's "When It Rains."_

**Chapter Five - I Never Saw It Coming**

**SAPPHIRE**

As I walked into school on Wednesday, I instantly knew something was off. It was raining which was normal. Natasha's car broke down and I had to catch a ride with my mom, but that wasn't it.

I walked towards my locker and saw the one, the only, Paul Walker.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hi," I replied pushing him out of the way and opening my locker. He looked completely unaffected.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him. He made a face that made me feel like I had just kicked a puppy. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

Paul ran his hand threw his barely-there hair and looked at somebody over my shoulder. "Uh, no, I mean, sure, I mean, um."

I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. I broke into a giant grin. Paul looked down at me, saw me smiling, and smiled. I stopped smiling. He copied me. We stared at each other for a while, before I said, "And what did you want again?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I wanted to see if you could tutor me in History. The teacher told me it was either you or Candace Finley," he replied, making a face as he said Candace's name. She was kind of a know-it-all.

"So History isn't your best subject?" I asked. He looked confused.

"It isn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking you to tutor me in it," he replied, smiling a little. At my stupidity, maybe?

"Any day after school besides Sundays and Fridays," I said. Natasha and I had sleepovers every Friday and Mom claimed that Sunday was family night even though we didn't do shit together.

Paul thought for a moment. "Well I patr- err, work on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday nights, so how about Mondays and Wednesdays?"

"Okay, where are we going to study?"

"We could go to my house on Wednesdays," he offered.

"And mine on Mondays?" I asked.

"Perfect," Paul smiled at me. "Bye, Sapphire." I think that I actually got chills as he said my name. Then he turned around and walked down the halls. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled bigger when he saw me still watching him. I gasped and quickly turned around.

I saw Natasha talking to Jared and wearing a sweatshirt that was way too big for her. She turned away from him and as she walked towards me, I raised my eyebrows. As I opened my mouth to say something to her, she said, "Not a word."

I sighed.

"So what's going on with the Paul situation?" she asked.

"I tutoring him on Monday and Wednesday nights," I answered.

"Oh," she said. Then she looked at me like I was crazy. "Come again?"

"I am tutoring Paul," I said slowly.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because he's failing History and I am the best student," I answered.

"Or he's trying to get in your pants," she replied, slamming her locker shut.

"Would you stop?" I sighed. "I don't even remember why I agreed. I don't think that I was in my right mind."

"Well, on the bright side, he's a fabulous kisser."

I rolled my eyes at her. She brought up her one-night stand with Paul a lot. Oh fuck, maybe he was trying do to the same to me.


	6. I'm Alive

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day _

_where nobody died_

**-Nickelback, **_**If Everyone Cared**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six - I'm Alive**

**SAPPHIRE**

_Sapphire, I need you to babysit on Saturdays. $20 an hour. -Tish_

Tish Bolton is one of my mom's best friends. She and her husband are rich and go out very often from about 7 pm to 1 am. They have two kids, an eight-year-old girl, Gabriella, and a ten-year-old boy, Bentley. Gabriella was easy to take care of, acting as if she was sixteen instead of eight, and Bentley usually fell asleep at 8 o'clock.

_Okay. What time to what time? _I asked.

_Noon to around five. Michael's boss is forcing him to work weekends now. _She replied.

When texting her, proper punctuation, grammar and spelling are highly recommended. She might drop your pay or drop from babysitting her children altogether. You see, Tish is an English teacher at the university in Seattle.

_I will be at your house around 11:45 on Saturday. Good-bye._ I sent her.

_See you then, Sapphire. _Tish replied.

The final bell rang, and I grabbed my things. When I arrived at my locker, Paul was leaning up against it.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hi," I replied, pushing him out of my way.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, looking worried.

Ignoring his question, I replied, "I'm getting flashbacks of this morning."

He smiled, again, this time looking sheepish instead of happy.

"Sorry," he said. I put my books away and put on some lip gloss.

"Let's go," I said, zipping up my sweatshirt.

"Don't you have a jacket?" he asked.

"Don't you?" I shot back. He wasn't even wearing a sweatshirt. Just jeans and a thin, tight black t-shirt. I could feel glares from sluts that Paul had played and thrown away.

"I don't need one," he shrugged and let the subject drop. "Come on."

We started walking down the hallway and I was still getting glares from girls in every direction.

"My house, right?" Paul asked.

"Yes," I replied, annoyed.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Why?" I snapped.

"I know you hate me so I'm sorry that you have to tutor me," Paul said.

"I don't hate you," I said.

"You don't?" he asked looking surprised and a little happy.

"Hate is too strong of a word, saved for things like sicknesses and my dad. I dislike you. Or maybe despise would be a better word," I answered.

He was quiet for a moment as we walked into the parking lot and Paul lead me to his car. Now I could feel more than Paul's sluts staring at us. I turned and saw the entire student body staring. I flipped them off and most of them turned away that second, but a few didn't. One of them was Laila McCoy.

I didn't know why I felt such a connection to her. It was strange, like I had something in common with her, but it was stronger than something millions of people had like a dead grandmother. It felt like something rare, limited.

As we got into Paul's car, he asked me, "Why do you despise me?"

"You're a player," I answered.

He sighed. "I'm not anymore," Paul replied In almost a whisper.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I'll convince you somehow," he answered.

"Why do you care what I think about you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you another day," he replied.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I planned to have had it posted a while ago, but I did something very stupid and spilled water on my laptop. Now it types all jacked up and I haven't had the patience to finish this chapter. If I read your story or stories, I want to post longer reviews, but the water damage annoys me a lot. **

**-Ignorant ME (Kylee)**


	7. Feel The Pressure

_Somethings I'll never know  
_

_And I had to let them go._

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty._

_-_**Paramore, **_**Pressure**_

**Chapter Seven - Feel the Pressure**

**SAPPHIRE**

Paul pulled into the driveway of a blue house that the paint was chipping off. There was a girl and a guy walking up the front steps.

The girl turned around to glare at us.

"What the hell took you so long?" she snapped. The window muffled her voice a little bit.

I saw Paul roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. He shut off the car and we got out.

The girl continued to glare at us, mostly me actually.

"Calm down, Roxy," Paul told her. The guy, who I recognized as Seth Clearwater, was shifting behind Roxy, nervously. "Why are you guys out here anyway?"

"Kara wouldn't let us in and I forgot my key," she snapped.

Paul scowled. His face softened as he turned to look at me. "Would you mind waiting out here for a minute with my sister and Seth?"

"No," I said, bitchy. I think I saw him wince. He walked up the porch steps and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He started to unlock the door and then turned around and looked at his sister.

"Be nice," he pretty much growled at her.

"To your slut?" Roxy asked, nodding towards me. Paul _growled _at her.

"I am _not his _slut or anybody else's. I probably have as much interest in him as you do," I snapped at her.

"Yeah, right," she snapped back.

"Roxy!" Paul yelled. She turned around to look at Seth and started to talk to him.

Paul walked into his house. I heard him yelling and another voice yelling back at him.

A few minutes later, Paul came out looking pissed off. Roxy and Seth walked inside and Paul motioned for me to come in also.

"I'm so sorry about the house," he whispered to me.

"What do you me-" I started to say. "Oh."

Beer bottles and cigarettes covered the living room. It was just unexplainable how messy, disgusting and unsanitary it was. There was a drunken woman lying on the couch with a beer bottle in her hand.

"Who the hell is she?" the woman muttered. Paul grabbed my arm and led my upstairs kicking things out of our way.

He led me into his room and compared to the rest of the house, it was clean. A full-sized bed pushed against one of the walls with a nightstand next to it. A black comforter was on the bed with about six black pillows. There was a largish desk by the only window in the room and a roll-y chair was next to it. A small dresser was next to the small closet that did not have a door on it. Some clothes were on the floor and there was a laptop and stack of CD's on the desk.

"Nice room," I commented. I was surprised that there were not any pictures of girls on the walls. Wasn't that a typical teenage guys' room? Hot girls, sexy girls and more hot girls? I sat down on his bed. "Why do you have so many pillows?"

"Girls love my pillows," Paul smirked sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around his room again and he asked, "Do you like pillows?"

I looked over at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

"I do," I answered him. He nodded.

"Homework?" I said. He groaned and fell back on his bed.

"Do we have to?" Paul asked.

I laughed and then smiled. "That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

He was smiling like an idiot.

"What?"

"I made you laugh and smile," he replied.

My smile faded and I looked away. He did. "You did," I whispered.

"Should we get to homework?" Paul asked. I nodded. I needed to get this over with so I could get away and call Natasha to some how figure out how to get this feeling away. This feeling of love. Towards Paul Walker.

* * *

**So fricking sorry this chapter took so long! I spilled some water on my laptop and for a little while it didn't work at all, then it worked but some of the keys were jacked up. Now, the A key, Z key, N key, one shift key and arrow keys are a little messed up. Since I use A and N and that one shift key a lot, I haven't been feeling like writing. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. **

**Please give me suggestions or point out errors and review! **

**-ignorantKYLEE  
**


	8. Be the One I'm Looking For

**Sorry this chapter took so damn long! I hate people, homework, and this frickin' keyboard! I wanted to type this chapter on my parents' computer, but no lights in my living room work and I am afraid of the dark… Anywho, thanks to people who reviewed and thank you to people whom favorited and alerted this story.**

* * *

_Help me come back down_  
_From high above the clouds. You know I'm suffocating_  
_But I blame this town_  
_Why do I deny?_  
_The things that burn inside down deep. I'm barely breathing_  
_But you just see a smile_  
_And I don't wanna let this go _

**-Paramore, **_**Adore  
**_

**Chapter Eight - Be the One I'm Looking For  
**

**NATASHA **

I walked out of my last period class and headed straight toward my locker. I was completely pissed off at that French teacher. How dare she say that my boots were not vintage! Still angry about that to this very day. Stupid high school.

"Hey," Jared said. I jumped. He apologized.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about my car. Thanks again," I replied.

"No problem," he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and we made our way to the parking lot. Jared led me to a sexy looking '98 Malibu.

"Nice car," I commented as he opened the passenger side door for me. He walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Thanks," he replied, "Me and Sam put it back together while Paul sat around and complained." He chuckled a little, smiling at the memory.

I smiled. "What's his deal with Sapphire?"

Jared started the car. "He likes her. A lot."

"Really? I mean I'm not trying to be a bitch, but isn't he a player?" I asked shocked.

"He was, but some things changed and I will tell you about those things a little later," Jared answered. He pulled out of the parking lot. "What's you're address?"

"You can't tell me those things now?" I asked. "805 Redwood."

"You'd be freaked out," he answered. I was surprised he didn't comment on me living in the rich neighborhood of La Push.

"I would not be 'freaked out'. I'm not five," I rolled my eyes. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Yeah, you're not five," Jared replied sarcastically. He flashed a smile at me. "Is this your house?"

"Yeah," I answered. "And this isn't over. I'll get it out of you before you leave."

He laughed. "Good luck with that."

* * *

**Sorry 'bout how short it is. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review! **

**Love,**

**ignorantKYLEE **


	9. But Its Wrongs That Make Words Come Life

**Hello my bitches! Welcome to the next chapter! I have a question for all of you lovelies. Now as you can tell by the title of this story, this will be a series. I only know who Paul, Jared, (obviously), Embry and Seth's imprints will be. This means I need Jacob, Quil, Leah, Brady and Collin's imprints, but most importantly, Jacob's since he will be in the next story with Embry.**

**Book One: Paul and Jared (no shit!)**

**Book Two: Embry and Jacob**

**Book Three: Seth**

**Book Four: Quil and Leah**

**Book Five: Collin and Brady**

**Book Six: Epilogue **

**P.S. Sometimes (all the time) I swear that spelling/grammar check has no idea what's going on in my head. Onward with the story! **

* * *

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(it sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

**-Fall Out Boy, **_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs **_

**Chapter Nine -** **But It's the Wrongs That Make the Words Come to Life**

**SAPPHIRE**

"Thanks again." Paul was smiling. _Do you ever stop smiling? You're dropping me off at my crappy little apartment. Stop smiling asshole._

"Thanks for giving me a ride home. See you in school," I waved. Then as I turned away, he called my name.

Paul looked flustered, embarrassed even. "Uh… Can I…uh, um… Can I have your, uh, number…?" Then quickly said, "You know, incase I need help with homework."

"Yeah," I said automatically. _What the fuck? Sapphire, something is wrong with your head. _

He smiled so big I thought his face was going to break. He handed me his phone and I saved my number.

"Thanks. Bye Sapphire." I walked away.

* * *

**NATASHA**

Jared and I pulled into my driveway to see my sister. Carissa's eyes immediately moved to the foreign car. She first saw me, but then she saw Jared. He stopped the czar and got out, running around to get my door.

"Hey, Tash! Who's your friend?" Carissa tried and epically failed to smile flirtatiously at Jared.

"Carissa, this is Jared. He's helping me with my czar. Go away," I told her. Jared looked uncomfortable under her stare.

"Jared doesn't wanna hang out with you, you fugly bitch. You go away," my sister snapped.

I was about to yell back at her until Jared spoke up for me.

"I love hanging out with Natasha. I sure as hell did not come over here to make out with your fat ass. I love spending time with my beautiful Natasha."

I was shocked. Jared had called me his beautiful Natasha. Carissa stomped away and slammed the door as she walked in. I looked up at Jared and saw that his cheeks had gotten dark.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "The most beautiful person I've ever met."

I blushed and looked away. "We should start working on the czar."

We walked into the garage and Jared looked under the hood. A few minutes later, he had out a ton of tools and was working.

I wrapped my arms around Jared's waist and laid my head on his back. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting very distracted by a sexy girl on me. You?" Jared replied. He had stopped working and was breathing heavily.

"Getting very horny that I'm having this effect on the most gorgeous guy ever."

In a second, Jared had the hood closed and me under him on it with his lips on mine. We slowly made our way around the car until we got to the backseat door. Jared opened it and laid me on the seat. This happened, then that happened and somehow I ended up having a giant dick in me and stealing Jared Thail's virginity.

Whoops.


	10. Don't Wanna Love You, But I Do

**40 reviews bitches! Thank you all who reviewed. I feel so special. Big thanks to **x-kaykayM** who reviewed all the chapters, favorited, and subscribed! **

* * *

_Won't someone stop this song_

_So I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song_

_So I won't sing_

_I never let love in so I can keep my heart from hurting_

_But the longer that I live with this idea_

_The more I sink in_

**-Paramore,**_** Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)**_

**Chapter Ten - Don't Wanna Love You, But I Do**

**SAPPHIRE**

"You did what?"

"How many times am I gonna have to repeat myself?" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Jared and I had sex in the back of my car and then went into my room for another couple times. Then came into the garage and fixed my car for a little while."

"How long has this love affair been going on?" I asked her.

"We only had sex yesterday. That's it," she replied as we walked into the school building. We had gotten a ride from my mom. "You're being extremely dramatic."

"Sex yesterday, married tomorrow! By the end of this school year, you're going to be pregnant. Just watch," I said, using dramatic hand motions. I looked over at me and Natasha's lockers just to see Paul and Jared talking.

"What the fuck?" I said. They both smiled at us when they saw us approaching.

"Hey Natasha," Jared said.

She smiled, "Hi Jared." He pecked her lips and she blushed.

"Hey Sapphire," Paul smiled at me. I nodded at him and pushed him out of the way of my locker.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" he asked.

"Can't," I replied, grabbing my books for the first couple of periods.

"Can you sit with me at lunch?" He looked so cute. I had to say yes.

I closed my locker. "Sure."

Paul smiled. "Cool. Can I walk you to your first class?"

I glanced over at Jared and Natasha making out against the lockers next to us. Yeah, it was just sex.

I nodded at Paul then hit Natasha's shoulder. She pulled away from Jared. I gave her a look.

"See you in gym. Don't be late for your first class," I told her. "Bye."

Paul and I started to walk away.

"I love you!" I heard being yelled from behind me. I rolled my eyes and called over my shoulder, "Love you too!"

Paul was still smiling at me when I looked over at him.

I made a face. "What is it with you and smiling? God. It's creepy."

"Sorry," he looked at from me. I felt a pang of hurt from being mean to him.

_I forgot about talking with Natasha about these feelings that I didn't want to have for Paul. I don't love guys. I don't even like them. All guys are assholes that only want sex then they will leave when they get bored or things get too tough. I don't date. _


	11. Face Down In The Lies

**Thank you to **RAWRMeansILoveYou123, Heavensent1991, imanxoxo, x-kaykayM, & obsession-iz-a-good-thing **for reviewing. **

**I wrote a new story called "Monster." It's a Seth imprint story and I'm not sure where it's going, but check it out. Now here's the next chapter.**

_We can swim in silence_

_You can pull me under_

_I will not come up for anyone_

_I could slowly sink in_

_Watch you as you live by_

_I will drown until you care_

**-Paramore, **_**Swim In Silence**_

**Chapter Eleven - Face Down In The Lies**

**NATASHA**

"Do you need a ride home today?" Jared asked me. He had walked me to all of my classes, carried my books and eaten lunch with me that day.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go home yet," I answered as we walked outside.

He smiled. "Why not?"

"Its nice out today," I blocked my eyes from the sun with my hand as we walked to his car. "And I want to spend more time with you."

He opened the door for me then ran around the front and was starting the car before I could even blink.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Jared asked and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah," I replied. "But I don't have a swimsuit."

He smiled. "I don't either."

**J+N**

"You never told me those things yesterday," I looked over at Jared as we pulled out clothes back on. He knew about a little secluded part of the beach that we went to instead of the busy part of the beach.

He ran one of his hands through his hair and looked out at the water. He only had on cut-off jean shorts and looked so sexy. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had started to fall for him in these few days that we'd been together. Jared looked down at me and sighed.

"I'm scared," he whispered gently resting one of his huge hands on my cheek.

"Of what?" I whispered back.

"Your reaction."

"I'll be fine! You'll be fine! We'll be fine! But not if you don't tell me!" I whined like an impatient four-year-old.

He sighed and looked towards the sun. He nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"Go? Where?" I followed him as he walked towards his car.

"To the woods," he said. He got into the driver's side. I walked around and climbed into the passenger's side.

"Why do we have to go in the woods? Aren't they dangerous?" I looked at Jared as if he was crazy.

"For you to go in the woods without me, they're very dangerous," he replied, starting to drive somewhere, "But you'll be safe with me."

I looked out the window. Jared turned on a dirt road that led us deep into the woods. He cut the engine as we arrived in a large field. We climbed out of the car and he led me to the middle of the field.

Jared turned to me and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," I answered without hesitation. He cupped my cheeks and leaned down. As we kissed, I started to get a little carried away and Jared pulled back.

"I'm gonna show you now," he whispered. Stepping back, he told me to step back also. I obeyed then sat down on a fallen tree trunk. He was standing about five or six yards away from me.

Jared took off his pants and tossed them to the side.

"Stay back and please, please don't run," he whispered before he started to shake. His form started to get blurry and suddenly a giant wolf was standing where Jared once was.

I did the only thing any normal person would do. I screamed and ran in the other direction.

As I was screaming and running, I forgot to watch where I was going and tripped over a fallen branch that sent me flying Into a tree that hit my head on that caused me to black out. The last thing I hazard though was Jared screaming my name as he had done many times before, if you know what I mean, but this time it was out of pure terror.

_I will drown until you care. _

* * *

**So, what'd you think? By the way that last little lyric was meant to be like when Terry, I believe her name was, In the movie, **_**Raise Your Voice,**_** gets knocked out during the car crash and you just hear her scream then whatever song that was lyrics playing. Anywho, review or PM please!**

**-Kylee **


	12. Breathe For Love Tomorrow

**Thank you **BlackRosesNeverDie666, x-kaykayM, RAWRMeansILoveYou123, Luli Cullen, and imanxoxo** for reviewing Chapter 11. I have decided that Let the Flames Begin will be the only story in the imprint series that has two wolves. Otherwise, I think that it will be:**

**Book One - Paul & Jared (taking place in New Moon) **

**Book Two - Embry (New Moon/Eclipse)**

**Book Three - Quil (Eclipse)**

**Book Four - Seth (Eclipse/Breaking Dawn)**

**Book Five - Jacob (Breaking Dawn)**

**Book Six - Leah (after Breaking Dawn)**

**Book Seven - Brady (after Breaking Dawn)**

**Book Eight - Collin (after Breaking Dawn)**

**Then possibly one more book tying together everything at the end. **

* * *

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

**-Paramore, **_**Breathe (Until Tomorrow)**_

**Chapter Twelve**_** - **_**Breathe For Love Tomorrow**

**PAUL**

"I knew that I should've waited, but she kept asking and it's so hard to say no to her, Sam," Jared said basically in tears.

Sam sighed, looking at his imprint and fiancée, Emily. "I know, I know."

Natasha passed out after Jared told her the truth. He brought her to Emily's house flipping out and she is currently unconscious laying on the couch in the living room.

_I know that Sapphire will not pass out. Once I convince her to stop hating me. She is completely breaking my heart. I probably sound like such a whiney teenage girl right now, but I am serious. Every time she glares or says something hateful, I can feel my heart fall apart more and more._

* * *

"Paul!" I heard Roxy banging on the wall that separates our rooms.

"What?" I shouted.

"Answer your damn phone!" she yelled back.

That's when I realized that my phone was blasting "A Prophecy" by Asking Alexandria. I looked at the caller I.D. and immediately answer after seeing Sapphire's name.

"Hello?" I answered.

I heard a frustrated sigh. "Mom! I'm on the phone right now!" Sapphire shouted away from the phone. Then to me, "Paul, I'm sorry for calling so early, but can you come pick me up right now? My mom's freaking out."

I glanced at the time. 5:42. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you so much," she was almost whispering now, "Bye, Paul."

"Bye," I hung up then stood up and threw on a shirt and some shoes. I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs to my truck.

Before I knew it, I was pulling up to Sapphire's apartment building. She was standing outside, tears running down her face. I barely had stopped the car before I was out and running towards her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked Sapphire, holding her against my chest.

"Can we just go back to your house?" she whispered sniffling.

I led her to my truck and opened up the passenger's side door. She climbed in and I shut it and walked around to my side.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"She kicked me out," Sapphire whispered.

"Your mom did?" She nodded. "Is that even legal?" I half yelled.

"I'm eighteen so yeah." She touched my arm. I looked at her. "Calm down."

My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. I loosed my grip.

She sighed a few minutes later then whispered, "What am I going to do, Paul?"

I glanced over at her. She had her eyes closed and tears running down her face, dripping onto her shirt.

"I don't have a lot of money, only whatever I get from babysitting. I can't afford my own place," Sapphire continued to whisper. "I'd move in with Natasha, but as much as I love her, I can barely spend one night with her."

I pulled into the driveway and turned to look at her. "Baby, you can live with me. I'll sleep on the couch or floor or something and you can have my bed. You won't have to pay rent or anything." I put my hand on cheek and she turned to look at me. "I'll take care of you."

She shook her head. "No, I've only been talking to you for two days. I can't ask that."

"You're not asking," I smiled at her. "I'm offering."

She bit her lip and looked away from me. She started shaking her head again.

"No," I told her, "you're moving in with me. That's it."

"Thank you, Paul," she leaned across the seats and hugged me.

* * *

_Is she even the same girl that she was this morning? _

Sapphire was sitting in the middle of _my_ bed with _my _shirt on and _my _sweatpants on.

"I take it we're not going to school today?" she asked me.

"I didn't think you'd want to with what happened," I sat on the bed next to her.

"Thank you so much, Paul," she repeats for the billionth time.

I brushed her cheek. "You don't have to thank me. I've been a jerk to you all these years. It's the least I can do."

She hugged me again, cuddling against my chest. "Thank you," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Is the story moving too fast? Because I feel like it is. But I guess if I want everything to work right… I don't know. Please let me know in a review or PM how you feel about this story!**

**-Kylee **


	13. No One's Ever Who They're Meant To Be

_Still I stare while they all shout_

_Why can't I even figure it out?_

**-VersaEmerge, **_**Figure It Out**_

**Chapter Thirteen - No One's Ever Who They're Meant To Be **

**NATASHA**

I was half-sleeping and half-awake. At least three people were talking and I was pretty sure that they were talking about me.

"You just have to relax. You're going to freak her out more if you're freaked out when she wakes up," a deep, manly voice said.

"What if she never talks to me again?" someone whispered.

A woman answered, "She will. It will hurt her if she doesn't."

"Emily's right, Jared. She always is," the first voice said, lovingly.

I yawned and opened my eyes. I immediately saw Jared. He was smiling, but looked scared. I looked around the room and found the sources of the other two voices. A huge man and a beautiful woman with three scars running down one side of her face. I looked back at Jared. Then I remembered.

He turned into a wolf and not just any wolf, but a giant wolf that could have probably eaten me and all of La Push.

I felt my eyes widen and I gasped. "You're a… Oh my gosh," I whispered.

"I'm a werewolf," Jared said, "Paul and Sam are also." He motioned towards the giant. "And Emily is Sam's imprint."

"Oh my… Holy shit. No wonder you didn't want to tell me," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. Before I could answer, he started talking again, "You have no reason to be sorry. I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have told you so soon and I should've told you first instead of showing you." He covered his eyes with his hands and whispered, "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."

I grabbed his hands. "I told you I wouldn't run. After I begged you to tell me and you asked me not to run and I did. I'm sorry, Jared," I replied. "Oh yeah and what does 'imprint' mean?"

"It means that… Well, to imprint is supposed to be rare, but we are thinking it is not since Sam, Paul and I all imprinted. It's kind of like love at first sight, but stronger. Sam thinks that it's a way for the wolf gene to be spread and for the wolves to be happy."

"Am I your imprint?" I asked him. He nodded.

"So you don't really like me? Its just some wolf bullshit?" I stood up angrily, pushing him back.

"No! I mean yes. Err… I do like you! It's just a push in the right direction. If we were both normal, it just wouldn't have been this fast that we ended up together," Jared quickly said.

"Did Paul imprint on Sapphire?" I asked.

"Natasha, please let me get Sam and Em and let them explain this better," he said completely ignoring my question.

"Did Paul imprint on Sapphire?" I repeated louder.

"Yes," Jared answered.

"Where's the bathroom?"I asked. He gave me a confused look and motioned towards a door just off the kitchen. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Then I pulled out my phone and dialled Sapphire's cell phone.

She answered completely out of breath. "What?"

Just then, Jared realized what I was doing. "No, Natasha!" he yelled. "Paul has to tell her!"

"Is that Jared?" she asked. Then she said, giggling, "Paul, stop. I'm on the phone."

"You're with him?" I let out a dry laugh. "He's being forced to like you."

I could hear Paul denying it. "Shut up, Paul!" Sapphire screamed. Then to me, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"He's a werewolf and he's being forced to like you. He just wants you to make his werewolf babies."

Paul started denying again. I could hear him better this time. "Sapphire, that's not true. I honestly like you. I love you, baby." He just kept repeating that. Then the phone was dropped and I heard yelling. A few seconds later, the line cut off.

I heard a loud sigh that did not belong to Jared. Then Sam said, "Open the door, Natasha."

I obeyed and saw Emily right behind him. I gave both of them dirty looks then stormed out the kitchen door. I heard someone coming after me.

"Natasha, please let me explain. You have to believe me. I love you!" Jared said.

"Save it for your next 'imprint'," I told him.

"I'll never love anyone except you, honey, and you'll realize that you can't live without me soon enough," he said quietly. His footsteps stopped as I reached the sidewalk at the end of the long driveway. I looked back at him and he was standing about ten feet away from me, staring.

I turned back around and ran down the sidewalk away from him.

* * *

**PAUL**

Sapphire and I were so close to making love, but then Natasha had to call and ruin everything.

I could not believe Jared let his imprint mess up my relationship with my imprint.

Sapphire dropped the phone then turned to look at me with fury in her eyes. She had gotten off the bed when the phone call got bad.

"What does she mean that you're being forced to like me?" she yelled.

"Baby, I'm not being forced to do anything. It's just a push in the right direction. We're soul mates. We would've been together, imprint or not," I told her. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier then?"

"I didn't want to freak you out," I said, trying not to lose my temper. _That bitch Natasha just had to do this._

She laughed sarcastically. "So you'd rather that I was pissed at you?"

"I didn't except Natasha to call and ruin everything!" I yelled.

"Of course you didn't! You thought you were going to get lucky!" Sapphire yelled back.

"Well you were going to let me!"

She screamed and then picked up the lamp on my nightstand and threw it at the wall, causing pieces to fly everywhere. Then she ran a hand through her crazy hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said. I walked forward and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and started to scrap my arms with her nails and hit my back.

Sapphire sobbed and said, "I can't believe the only guy to actually like me is a fuckin' werewolf."

"I'm your soul mate," I told her, rubbing her back. "I'll never hurt you."

She looked up at me. "I hope you're right."


	14. I'm So Empty

_Well, I'm so ugly, _

_You're better off without me._

_I'm better off alone._

**-Five Finger Death Punch, **_**The Bleeding**_

**Chapter Fourteen - I'm So Empty**

**SEBASTIAN **

I was only thirteen when it happened. I was only thirteen when I became the man of the house. I was only thirteen when my mom collapsed. I was only thirteen when my big brother committed suicide.

I remember the night that Robert pulled me into his room so clearly. I was walking down the hallway towards me and Max's room. I was so pissed that Mom didn't give me my full allowance, but gave Sapphire hers. I was worried that Madison Jens did not like me. Little did I know that in less than two minutes, I would have a completely new set of worries.

"Sebby," Rob called from his room. He was the only one I let call me that since I turned eight. "Can you come in here for a sec?"

"Sure," I answered and then walked into his room.

"Close the door," he said. I did and plopped down in his beanbag chair.

Rob sat at his desk and looked extremely stressed.

"You okay?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he sighed. "And what I tell you next, you can't….you can't try to stop me. Alright?"

I immediately got tremendously worried. "No. Fuck no. What are you-?"

Rob cut me off. "Sebastian. If you are not going to promise that you will not stop me, go get Max. I don't want to tell him this but I will."

"Okay then. I guess I won't stop you," I told him. "What are you going to do? Move out?"

"No, no. I've been having problems lately and I think I've found a solution," he replied.

"What problems?" I questioned him.

"I'm gay," he whispered.

I looked at him as if he were insane. "How is that a problem? Plenty of people are gay."

"Not in La Push. You know my 'best friend', Jack? He told all the rest of our friends after I told him on Monday. They all laughed at me. Told me if I am gay that they hate me. Then that douche bag, Paul Walker. He found out Monday also and has not left me alone all week. "You should kill yourself. The council doesn't want a gay in this reservation," he told me. I don't want that, Sebby." Rob was near tears.

"Now I'm thinking why not kill myself? Therefore, Seb, this is the last night I will be alive. I'm sorry," he said.

"No," I yelled.

"Shut up," he snapped. "And you're not stopping me. It has already been decided. I love you, Sapphire, Max and Mom. You guys are better off without me dragging you down. Walker's right. The council doesn't want someone like me on this reservation."

"What happened to the Rob that didn't care what people think of him?" I asked.

"He's gone," Rob snapped at me. "I love you, Sebastian. I'm sorry. Please do not tell anyone what I am telling you. Please don't let anything happen to Max, Sapphire and Mom."

He hugged me and pushed me out of his room. I heard the lock click. I sat outside of Rob's door for I do not know how long. But eventually, I heard gasps of pain. They went on for what felt like forever. I couldn't move. I knew that I should've but I couldn't. I sat there until the end when I heard that final gasp of pain and then nothing. I quietly sobbed outside his door for hours. When the sun starting coming in the windows, I ran into my room and crawled into bed.

I should've went stopped him. I should've ran to Mom and told her. I should have been the one to find him the next morning. I should have told anyone what he told me.

Instead of doing any of those things, I let my brother kill himself. I let my sister find him. I let my mom lose another man in her life. I let my little brother lose his role model.

I became a horrible person. I make my sister think that I hate her for no reason. I do not pay attention to anyone at school except Bryce. I am driving myself insane with this guilt. I could have saved my brother, but I did not.

Now I have convinced myself that I am a cold person with no heart. I probably am. But what can I do now?

_**RIP JAMEY RODEMEYER MARCH 21, 1997 - SEPTEMBER 18TH**__**, 2011. PAWS UP FOREVER.**_


	15. Author's Note: I'm so fucking sorry!

I'm so sorry chapter fifteen is taking so long! I had the chapter almost done, but then realized that it wasn't going where I wanted it to and had to completely restart. I'm trying to finish it asap. I've just had a ton of homework and my love life had major troubles, but if anyone is still reading this story, I'm going to try to get the chapter up by Valentine's Day. I'm so fucking sorry.

-SilverViolets

P.S. I've gone back & edited a few chapters, so you can read my much better writing.

P.P.S. I will also replace this note with **Chapter Fifteen - If Only He Knew About the World Without the Bullshit and the Lies** as soon as it's finished.


	16. AN: Edited Verison Of LTFB Coming Soon

Dearest readers,

I will be continuing this story. I was originally just going to edit the chapters and make them how I want them, and I still am going to edit the chapters. But I will just be completely re-doing the story. I will still leave this one up though. The same characters will still be used but I'm going to change them a little bit because I've changed since I started this story and my writing style will probably be a little different as well. I will give you guys the link when I have the story up. I will hopefully have it up before the night is over.

Love, Kylee

P.S. I got a new laptop!


End file.
